Quirky
by My-Sanity-Went-B00m
Summary: Our heroes have some quirks that would drive any other living things crazy. But in the end they don't mind, 'cause what kind of person whould go looking for perfection in THIS group anyway?


/Edited and re-done on June 28, 2010 at 11:37 AM. It isn't the best, but I think it can be funny at times.

**A/N: **Yea, I got the Idea for this from Lily10's story '20 Truths: A bunch of Whack jobs'. It is _loosely _based on #2.

* * *

Yuffie was daydreaming and Vincent was brooding when they chose rooms, so they were stuck with eachother…again. Mostly because everyone but Yuffie was scared to sleep with Vincent and Vincent was the only one who could get Yuffie to shut up long enough for her to fall asleep. But nobody complained much, because for the first time they were not in tents. They were all very grateful for that… Until it was shower time.

Vincent took what was possibly the longest shower any of the New-AVALACHE members had ever seen. To pass the time they wondered what he could possibly do in there.

Tifa thought he snuck out the window and killed random people for blood. But she never said anything, as long as it wasn't her who ended up becoming a literal Bloody Mary.

Yuffie though he was hiding stuff from them. This is why she took the second longest shower. Because she spent time looking for whatever it is Vincent hid.

Aeris agreed with Tifa.

So did Barrett and Cid.

Cloud said he spent all the time on his hair. If the guy was going to have such long, perfect, soft hair he had to spend a lot of time on it. How Cloud knew Vincent's hair was soft nobody asked. Sometimes you just didn't want to know.

Tifa ate with her fingers. It was absolutely disgusting. Yuffie and Cait Sith talked about making a documentary on it. Everyone else just sat as far away as possible.

Except for Cid, who didn't notice because he was too busy talking with his mouth full. Not that he had anyone to talk TO because everyone avoided him too. He was also a documentary icon. But neither the ninja nor the cat robot-thing had enough attention span to film anything, not with Dessert in front of them anyway.

At night, Barrett transformed into a human earthquake machine. Cid tried to smother him so he'd stop snoring and almost got his head blown off, so spent the rest of the night sleeping in the bathroom tub, much to the dismay of Cloud who really had to go.

Tifa could not sleep. Her bed was next to the ridiculously thin wall and she constantly heard the muttering of one notious sleep-talker. Finally snapping, she pushed away her slight apprehension towards Vincent and knocked softly on the door.

"Vincent, can you shut her up? She just talks too much, I need sleep!"

"Who?"

"Yuffie! She even talks in her sleep!"

"I hadn't noticed. Goodnight, Tifa."

That had been possibly the most polite and quiet way she had even had a door virtually slammed in her face. This made Tifa wonder if maybe he liked the fact Yuffie talked enough for the both of them… and Cloud.

Everyone avoided Aerith in the mornings, all mornings, with no exception whatsoever. The sweet-tempered woman was a monster before 12, and to everyone's dismay, she was an early riser. Slamming doors and not-so-muffled curses were everyone's wake-up call. Even more to the dismay of her motley crew of people that looked like they were picked up off the side of the road, a haunted house, and an army barrack, the only way she ever calmed down enough to be bearable again was if Cait sang –no, yowled- a song he made up on the spot. This caused Cid to lose his "cool" and try to strangle him, even though he's a robot.

Red was twitching. He eyed the pigeons closely and planned his attack. Jumping over Barrett and knocking him over into Aerith, the dog/cat/lion landed in the extensive brood of pigeons and snapped at the closest ones, making the birds fly up like a grey disease-carrying cloud and hurtling towards Cloud.

He was not pleased.

Everyone attempted –much to the dismay of the lonely woman manning the check-in counter- to run out the inn at the same time, only resulting in getting stuck at the door. Vincent's claw dug into Yuffie's side, her shoe was on Aeris's head, Aeris's bow was on Cloud's face, his hand was dangerously close to Tifa's butt, but no one cared because Tifa's hair had begun to catch fire from Cid's cancer stick and Barrett was frantically trying to get out of the way.

Still it didn't matter to Yuffie that her shirt was ripped up and she had a huge bruise on her arm from Barrett accidentally hitting her, because she could have sworn that she saw Vincent hide a smile that actually reached his eyes for once.

And it didn't matter to Tifa that she had to cut two inches of charred hair off, because she saw Cid, Cloud, Barrett and Red attempting to hold each other up from laughing so hard.

And it most certainly did not matter to Aeris that her head looked like something tried to eat it because even through all the maddening quirks they all had, last night had shown them the funniest things they had seen in ages.


End file.
